As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
An information handling system is often coupled with a display device for communication of information to a user. Some display devices are Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) devices. Some LCD devices are backlit by an array of Light Emitting Diode (LED) devices which typically emit white or close to white light. The typical LCD device may open channels for light to pass through a colored filter channel for creating images on the display. Unlike typical LCD devices, and OLED display may include an array of OLED devices which are inherently configured to display a color. Typically the OLED devices are arranged in sets of four devices, including blue LEDs, green LEDs, and red LEDs, where such an arrangement constitutes pixels. For example, a typical pentile arrangement has more than twice as many green pixels as red or blue, partly because the green OLEDs are smaller and partly because green degrades faster. In order to change the color of the pixel, each of the LED devices comprising the pixel are selectively turned on to a specified intensity level.
Typically an all-white display requires the maximum current draw, because each of the LEDs is turned on to a maximum intensity level. The maximum intensity level may be the devices native maximum, or a maximum as set by a threshold value. In an OLED display, the power consumed by the display increases in proportion to the number of active pixels and the intensity of each pixel. This is characterized by an “On-Pixel Ratio” (OPR) and the power consumed by the display is generally linear in relation to the OPR.